1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to storage and organization products, and more particularly to a drawer that can be mounted under a shelf.
2. Description of Related Art
Most modern kitchen designs and kitchen redesigns are configured for optimal usage of storage space. Older kitchens were typically also designed with storage space as an important concern, but only with then-existing storage accessory technology in mind. Still, many older and more modern kitchens include cabinet systems and other storage elements that include a large volume of potential storage space that is either not utilized at all, or that is underutilized. Kitchen cabinets and pantry shelving units are typically designed to include a number of vertically spaced apart shelves. Depending on the type of objects that are to be stored in a particular portion of a cabinet, pantry, or other shelving unit, unused or underutilized storage space can typically be found directly beneath one or more of the shelves.
Some consumers may attempt to adapt and utilize this storage space using some type of storage accessory. However, known solutions typically offer limited accessibility to the storage accessory or space. Some consumers may attempt to utilize the storage space without the use of any type of accessory. However, the stored items themselves may be highly inaccessible and difficult to reach. This is because the stored items may be stored or stacked on top of other items and rest directly under the overlying shelf surface and/or may be located in the rearward most recesses of the storage area.
A number of solutions have been developed that attempt to utilize this under shelf storage space in order to better organize kitchen cabinets, pantries, and the like. One example includes wire drawers that screw or clamp onto and under a wire shelving unit. Such drawers can be pulled straight out horizontally forward in a conventional manner from under the shelf. When the drawer pulls straight out, and particularly in a storage area of limited space, such as a pantry, the drawer interior can be difficult to access. It can also be difficult to remove stored items from the drawer, particularly longer or larger stored items.
Another example includes hanging or suspending fixed additional sub-shelves or fixed baskets from the underside of an existing shelf. These accessories are configured to try and take advantage of this underutilized or unused storage space. However, it can be difficult for a user to grasp or even to reach the rearward most items stored on such sub-shelves or baskets. This is because such units are typically fixed in position under or on the shelf and because the space between the prior existing shelf and/or the surface or surfaces of the sub-shelf or basket can be rather small. The opening between the shelf above such a unit and the storage surface of the sub-shelf or basket can also be relatively small, making it difficult for a user to reaching, grasp, and remove a stored item.